


It's the past that haunts us

by Castiels_Angel_Radio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Angel_Radio/pseuds/Castiels_Angel_Radio
Summary: Castiel is Dean's Sub, he wears his collar and everything . . . But that doesn't stop a bull headed Dom from taking what they want and they want Cas forever, no matter what that entailed.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	It's the past that haunts us

It started freshman year of high school and the two were inseparable by the time senior year came around. It worked out perfectly that Dean presented as a Dom and Cas a Sub. Hell even if they presented as the same they would have worked it out, love knows no boundaries and all.

College was amazing, they got to bunk together, being mates it was a must for Dom and Sub to be in close quarters. They both graduated top of their class and during their speech at the ceremony Dean presented Cas with his collar. It was beautiful. The thick black stainless steel band wrapped around his neck perfectly, the front clasped together with a silver lock and Dean's initials were engraved on the face of it.

Dean kept the vintage gold key on a thick chain around his neck day and night, 'Cas' was engraved along the shaft. Although he never intended to use the key to open the lock once it had been pinned to Cas' collar, he loved having a token of his own to flash around like as if it were a collar of sorts to him.

Their life together was up and down like anyone else's but it was Dean's job that really kept them apart for the majority of the time. Two months ago he was deployed again and that meant Cas had to go on suppressants for what felt like the thousandth time this decade. He hated the damn pills, hated not having Dean next to him every morning, but he understood, Dean's job was important. 

Dean was a pilot for the Coast guard and a para-rescue for the military as well. He went in after global catastrophes to help pick up the pieces and helped save people on the verge of dying. A year or so ago they promoted him to a position that oversaw both branches, that meant bigger pay but that also meant being away for longer periods of time.

Castiel wouldn't let that keep him down though. He too helped people everyday as a doctor and wallowing in his sadness would only effect his performance at work. He had friends and family to help him through the toughest of times like their anniversary and birthdays but he wished he could just have his Dom back home with him all the time. 

What he never expected was for someone from his past to come back and take what they thought was rightfully theirs.

"So Castiel, any plans for tonight?" Charlie askes as they walk to her car after a particularly hard day at work.

"Nothing to extravagant at this time of night. Probably gonna fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow" Castiel yawns and rubs his eyes.

"Hey do you want a ride? You look pretty beat" Charlie askes as she climbs into the drivers seat of her little red pickup truck.

"I'll be alright, it's only half a block"

"Are you sure? Because it's no trouble at all I promise and it's way past midnight already" Charlie insisted.

"It's fine really, thank you. Besides I could use a little fresh air after today. Get home safe Charlie" Castiel smiles the best he could and turns to start the relatively short walk home.

"Okay, be safe Cassie" Charlie starts her baby up and turns out of the parking garage, waving at Castiel as she passes him.

Charlie was a friend from college and a good one at that. They helped each other out after rough days like today, but Cas just wanted to be alone after this one. It's bad enough when you lose a patient and when that patient is a kid it hits a little harder for everyone, but this one was on a whole new level of hurt. 

They told him all the stats before he entered the room but nothing could prepare him for the young man to have such a striking resemblance to his Dom. The patient was in his early twenties and had come from a party that got out of control. The man looked almost exactly like Dean, the only difference was the voice and some tattoos along the mans neck but everything else was right on point with Dean. Despite Castiel's best efforts he just couldn't save him, the man had lost so much blood by the time they got him to the hospital that even if they had gotten him up to surgery the instant he arrived he wouldn't have made it through the taxing operation.

Castiel doesn't even look up as he walks, he just goes through everything he could have done differently, if he could have only been faster maybe the man would have survived. It seems unlikely but that's what any good doctor does to try and improve next time.

The night was cold and the fog was well on it's way from the bay. As castiel walks he noticed that the side streets weren't as busy as during the day but there would be the occasional car that would come or go. He reaches the intersection at Boren and Union and waits for the light to change.

Castiel takes note of one car in particular that pulls up beside him and stops at the light. At first he thought it might be Dean from the sound of the engine but dismisses the notion as soon as he looks over to see the black 67' camaro, she had a little bit of rust here and there, the windows were dirt stained and the rims looked as if they were about to fall off but overall it was still a gorgeous car.

He was so caught up in looking the beautiful vintage car over that the Sub almost missed the signal to walk. Cas looks both ways before crossing then steps out onto the pavement just as the driver of the camaro squeals his tires and makes a sharp right turn directly in front of Castiel. After the maniac almost hits him, Castiel rushes to reach the other side of the street as the light turns green and the traffic on the main road begins to flow once again.

"Hey. You alright?" Someone askes having just seen what had happened from the entryway of Starfall night club, as usual is was packed at this time of night.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay" Cas pulls his trench around him tighter as he starts to shiver.

"Wait. Castiel?" The Dom steps closer and smiles. "It is you"

"Benny?" Castiel couldn't believe it, he smiles back and accepted the Dom's warm embrace.

"Haven't seen you since graduation. What's it been, fifteen years? How have you been?" Benny rubs his hands together to counter the bitter chill the fog was bringing in.

"I've been good and you?" Cas crosses his arms over his chest in an effort to warm himself up.

"I'm doing just fine, in fact I just took over as owner for the club here" Benny smiles as he looks back.

"You're running Starfall now? That's great, we'll have to swing by sometime" Castiel was subconsciously holding the lock on his collar as he talked.

Benny catches a glimpse of the collar and smiles. "I see you and Dean are still together. Where is he anyway? Never thought the two of you would go anywhere separate"

"He's away at work. I don't know when he'll be home but I always like to cook something up for him just in case. He's always popping in unexpectedly" A smile spread across the Subs face, just the thought of his Dom was enough to warm him.

"Well I'm glad you two stayed cuffed but I shouldn't keep you any longer then if you're expecting him" Benny laughs. "And tell Dean not to wait too long before he comes to see me. It was good seeing you again Cas"

"I'll make sure to tell him tonight and it was good seeing you as well Benny" Castiel smiles and they hug again before parting ways.

The timing was almost perfect as light drops began to fall from the sky and Cas begins to shiver even more than before. The Sub's heart jumps as lightning flashes above his head and thunder erupts from the heavens. Cas turns to look behind him as if feeling somebody's eyes on his back but no one was there. He brushes the feeling off as just being upset from his day at work and or just having run into an old friend if anything else.

Castiel is probably about two feet from the front entrance when it happens, doesn't even see it coming. Someone just grabs him from behind and shoves him into the alley between his and Dean's apartment and the night club on the corner. When he goes to scream he's silenced with a punch to the gut that knocked the wind out of him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" His voice was rough and oddly familiar but Castiel couldn't quite place it at the moment.

"Hel-" His plea was cut short when the Dom throttles him and slams him against the wall.

"Come on now. You don't remember me? We were friends once upon a time" 

Cas freezes as he meets the Doms eyes, they seemed to be filled with hate and rage and appear to tower over him. Castiel hadn't thought of him in years. Not since high school.

"A-azazel?"

"That's right baby, I knew you'd remember me" He laughs and strokes Castiel's cheek lovingly.

The smell of alcohol let Cas know that the Dom was drunk, hammered from the way he slurred his words and it was obvious what he wanted with how his cock was pressed against Cas' thigh.

"Please, I-im collared. M-my Dom, he's gonna hear and-"

"Well now how can he hear when he's way up North, trapped by all that ice"

Castiel's eyes widen and fear completely takes over. How long has he been watching them? Days, weeks, longer? How did he know where Dean was? Is it possible that he did something to hurt him?

"No. Please, please you didn't hurt him did you?"

"You can relax now sweetheart-" Azazel grips the lock on Castiel's collar and scowls. "A real Dom is here to take care of you"

"Please don't, please. Please!" 

When the Dom rips the lock off part of the collar snaps and the beautiful black metal falls to the concrete with a loud clank, he tosses the lock away as the Sub pleads for him to stop.

"Shhh don't worry babe. I'll never leave you. Gonna take such good care of you. Forever" Azazel pulls a collar from his back pocket, the brown leather fading to a dingy off-tan color.

"NO!" Castiel is once again silenced with a harsh blow to the gut, he doubles over in pain and tries to fight the Dom off as he places the tattered old collar around his neck. It smelled old like sulfur and . . Was that blood?

"What's the matter? You were checking me out not even twenty minutes ago" Azazel tightens the collar and fastens a lock in the back so the Sub couldn't remove it, then he stashes the key in his front pocket.

"There we go. So much better than Eve. She never could hold a candle to you ya know. Thas. . That's why I had to kill her" He smiles and stoops a little to kiss Cas.

He didn't give him anything back, just clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was on the floor and the Dom was on top of him. Castiel was reeling from losing his collar and his Dom's mark that was safely sealed beneath the metal. He couldn't even process what was happening, didn't even notice when the Dom was claiming him, but when the excruciating pain finaly registered is when the heavy tears started to fall.

"Please, No! HELP!" His screams were drowned out by passing cars and the loud music coming from the nightclub.

"No one to hear you Cassie. You're all mine" Azazel tightens his grip on the collar around Cas' neck and the Sub passes out before the Dom could finish his assult.

**. X .**

Castiel wakes to the sound of gunfire and police sirens. He opens his eyes and realizes that he was still in the alley by his apartment, except now he had a piece of fabric tied over his mouth as a gag and his wrists were tired together as well. Cas was still a little disoriented and his vision blurred slightly as he looks up at Azazel, he was firing on police and from the looks of it, he had killed some too.

"How the hell did they find me!?" The Dom looks over at Cas and smiles.  
"Don't worry sweety, I'll get us out of here" Azazel unloads the rest of his mag into the last remaining officer then grabs Cas' arm and pulls him to his feet.

Castiel tries to resist but the Sub wasn't back to one hundred percent capacity yet so the Dom was able to manhandle him down the alley and into one of the police cars. It wasn't until he was seated that he noticed the pain coming from his neck. Castiel manages to get the visor down and looks in the mirror, his hands begin to shake as he reaches for the freshly given mark just under the collar. Tears run down his cheeks as Azazel gets in the drivers seat, welding one of the decided officers guns.

"What's wrong handsome? You don't like my mark? Don't worry baby, I have something special planned for us to turn that frown upside down" Azazel smiles as he pulls away from the alley and starts driving past all the officers he murdered in cold blood.

Castiel just wanted this night to be over. He wanted to wake from this nightmare and be reunited with his Dom, the one he chose a long time ago and not this monster that thinks he can just take whatever he wants. But sadly this wasn't a nightmare. Castiel wasn't asleep and that meant this was actually happening to him, Azazel had in fact broken his collar and with it the bond between him and his chosen Dom. He was just forcibly collared in a slimy alley a meer two feet from his home and now the crazed Dom wanted to take him somewhere for a 'surprise' as he puts it.

Azazel's driving was worse than expected, he swerved into other lanes and almost caused an accident between him and a family of four. He didn't even notice when Cas started to untie his restraints, he almost had them off when the Dom did notice how ever.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" Azazel stops in the middle of traffic and reaches for the glove compartment, he finds what he was looking for and fastens the zip cuffs around the Sub's wrists. "Don't wanna have to hurt you before you get to see the surprise I have waiting for us darling"

Red and blue lights flash behind them and the loud wailing sirens cause Cas to jump. There were at least five cop cars behind them and two that approached from the front. They were just about surrounded when Azazel's drunken reflexes kick on, he plows through one of the police cars in front of them and speeds past the second. The five that were behind them are delayed by the wreck but not enough to lose their target completely.

"Damn it! Leave it to the pigs to ruin a good time again. Don't worry baby I'll get us out of here" The Dom had a smile and his eyes crazed.

Azazel had a good lead on the cops behind them and figures he can get creative with his driving. He crosses over into oncoming traffic causing countless cars to swerve out of the way which slows down the cops even further. The Dom gets careless and looks back for a second to see if he was successful in delaying the police and slams head on with another vehicle as he turns a corner.

Castiel blacks out for a second or two after the impact and he's seeing stars when he first opens his eyes again. His ears were ringing and he's pretty sure his forehead was bleeding from the crash but before he could investigate further he's being pulled from the car by his hair and shoved onto the sidewalk. Cas was dizzy and could faintly hear police sirens approaching from a distance.

"Where are we?" Azazel struggles to look for the street sign. "Alright Fifth Avenue. Come on were almost there, we'll take a short cut through the plaza" The Dom grabs Cas by the arm and drags the Sub with him.

They make it through the plaza and across the street before the cops even reach the wreck. After dodging a few cars they make it to the sidewalk and Castiel realized where they were.

"Ain't she beautiful baby?" Azazel gazed up at the tall white building set before them and smiles. "Never thought I'd get to share the needle with you"

What the hell were they doing at the space needle? Cas thought to himself. 

The Dom shoves Cas towards the stairs and when he refuses to take another step Azazel places his stolen gun against the Sub's bleeding temple. "Don't make me do this here"

Castiel doesn't move and that just makes it worse for him. Azazel grips the collar tight and forces the Sub to walk with him. He shoots out the glass on the entrance of the space needle and pulls Cas with him as he steps through the frame. They make it into the elevator just as the police pull up in front. Azazel takes the elevator all the way to the top and actually kicks Cas out when the doors open.

"Here we are sweetheart. Isn't it beautiful" The Dom picks Cas up off the floor by his hair and turns his head to face the room.

Scattered throughout the glass viewing room were dozens of red blinking lights with little black boxes that were connected by wires. Azazel pulls out a small palm sized remote that could only be the detonator. He presses one of the buttons and a solid green light appears next to the red.

"That'll keep anyone from interrupting us" Azazel runs his hand down Cas' back and grips his ass. "It's our swan song my love" The Dom smiles and kisses Cas through the gag. "Come on babe"

He drags Castiel to some stairs and keeps his gun placed against the Sub's back as they climb flight after spiraling flight till they reach the top. There was a door that was locked and it bore a sign that said:

**Warning**   
For maintenance use only  
Trespassers will be arrested

"Oh I think we're beyond getting arrested don't ya think?" He jokes and nudges Cas.

Azazel shoots the lock and pulls open the door. He shoves Cas into the small room that was only big enough to hold one person with all the electric boxes and back up power centers. At the far end of the room was a ladder that led to the roof.

"Climb" Azazel once again uses his gun to persuade the Sub the do as he commanded.

Climbing was made difficult with his wrists held together by the zip-ties but Castiel hobbles up the ladder the best he could. He reaches the top and stops due to there being a hatch with another lock.

"Why'd you stop handsome?" Azazel was right below the Sub's feet and climbs higher when Cas doesn't answer. "Oh sweetie don't let a little ol' lock stop us. Here I think I have the key"

The Dom shoots the lock off and pushes the hatch open for Cas. He cups the Sub's ass as he climbs and smiles as Castiel looks down at him with fear in his eyes. When they reach the top Azazel slams the hatch shut and uses a piece of metal to jam it from opening from the other side.

The hight of the monument only intensified the cold and fog, as well as increasing their chances of being struck by lightening despite the rods designed to deflect the elements at the top. The cloudy air mixed with the ever increasing rain made it impossible for you to even see any lights from the nearby buildings.

"Now that we're here what do you think?" The Dom was about to get angry at Cas for not answering when he remembers the gag he placed over Castiel's mouth earlier. 

"Oh! Right" He removes the gag and smiles again. "That's better now isn't it?"

Castiel doesn't say anything, he doesn't even move but he does jump a little when a voice came over a loud speaker from down below.

"This is the Seattle police department! We have the building surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

"Just how I pictured it!" The Dom laughs in a sadistic manor that unsettled Castiel even more then he already was.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Cas looks up at the Dom shyly and tugs at the zip-ties around his wrists.

"Oh we're gonna have some fun baby" The Dom grips Castiel's hips and grinds up against him. Azazel smiles as he pushes Castiel's trench coat off his shoulders and pulls the tan fabric down his biceps.

"You can't have me. I don't belong to you Azazel!" Cas screams and trembled as the cold creeped up his spine.

The Dom laughs before ripping Cas' shirt open, the small white buttons scattering around his feet as they fall. "You always were the sentimental type weren't you boy?" He drags his tongue up the Sub's neck as he talks. "But you're mine now" The Dom bites down hard just under the collar and breaks the skin with his teeth once again. 

"No!" Castiel screams and pushes Azazel away. "I am not your Sub!"

"Yes you are!" Azazel slaps the Sub so hard that he falls to the ground.

"No! Help! Heeelp! Please! Please don't!" Cas shoves the Dom's hands away and kicks at him, aiming for Azazel's stomach.

"You stubborn little brat!" Azazel pins Cas to the ground by his shoulders "I try to save you from being neglected by your Dom, I give you my collar and my mark. I'm giving you everything and you disrespect me like that!?"

"You will never be my Dom Azazel! Never!" Castiel screams and knees the Dom in the stomach but it didn't do much to the drunken maniac. "I'd die before I let that happen!"

"Well then you're in luck baby 'cuz thats exactly what's gonna happen tonight" Azazel pulls the remote detonator from his left side and an evil smile spreads across his face before he placed it safely back in his pocket.

"You're gonna-?" Castiel squirms and squeals as Azazel places a hand around his throat. 

"Take back what's mine" The Dom leans in to whisper in Cas' ear. "Permanently my dear. Now what do you say we go out with a bang?" He laughs. "Quite literally in fact"

"No!" Cas shakes his head and continues resisting Azazel's twisted attempts to seduce him. 

Azazel straddles Cas' lap and yanks at his tie in order to get the Sub into a sitting position.

"Get off me!" Castiel screams and places his hands against the Dom's chest in an effort to push him off.

"Oh come now baby you're supposed to submit to me. Don't be like this, please" Azazel runs a hand up Castiels chest and strokes a thumb over his cheek. "I just want us to make up for lost time you know. To take back the twenty some years we've been apart"

Cas tries to shift away from where his hips met Azazels, he was disgusted by the bulge the Dom had worked up from their encounter. "You crazy bastard! We were never together in the first place! You just assumed that I'd be all over you just because you liked me and everyone else threw themselves at you. I never was nor will I ever be yours Azazel!"

Castiel's words stun the Dom but only momentarily.

"You are mine Castiel. I see my collar around your neck and my mark beneath it" Azazel was gripping Cas' tie in his fist and slowly pulling the Sub closer to his face. 

"You forced both of those on me. I never asked for either of those things!" Castiel grits his teeth and turns his head as the Doms lips reach his cheek.

"I wanted this to be special baby" Azazel slides a hand down the Subs chest.

"No!" Cas strains to push Azazel back as his tie tightens around his throat.

"You can't deny me my only wish Castiel! All I wanted was for us to have this moment together!" The Dom slams Cas' head against the floor before grabbing the remote and pressing the button at the top again. "Here's to us baby!"

_The building quakes then everything goes quiet and blank in the blink of an eye. Castiel felt weightless and light headed, short of breath and hollow inside. 'He did it. Does that mean I'm dead? Is this the afterlife? How could this be it?"_

Seconds after his head collided with the hard metal floor Castiel wakes from blacking out to see Azazel weilding the detonator. "Wait, I'm alive? That didn't really happen?"

"Here's to us baby!" Azazel presses the button at the top of the remote, detonating the explosives he'd rigged throughout the building.

Castiel shutters as the explosions rock the landmark beneath him. He doesn't know why but he was holding his breath and clenching his eyes shut. Cas expected everything to go quiet but it didn't. He slowly opens his left eye and finds that Azazel was now standing over him.

"Son of a bitch! Of course something happened. Damn it! And tonight of all nights. Stay here and I'll go find out what happened to the rest of the semtex" Azazel manages to pop the hatch open and climbs back down the ladder.

 _'What else would I do but stay here. Not like I have many other options now do I?'_ Cas wonders as he pulls himself up and stands. He pulls his trench coat back over his shoulders before looking over the railing, he couldn't see more than ten feet in front of him with the mixture of fog and smoke in the air. Cas could faintly hear the police talking to each other over their radios. It sounds like they spotted some of Azazel's explosives and sent in a Swat team to try and put an end to the situation, now their trying to make contact with the six that went in and from what he can gather only about half of the explosives went off so the team could be alright.

Castiel could hear what could only be a helicopter and not long after that a spot light shone down apon him through the thickening fog and a voice boomed through the choppers loud speaker.

"This is the Seattle police department! You have no where to go! Please lay down your arms and surrender peacefully! We will be forced to take action if you do not comply! You have thirty seconds before we authorise a strike force!" Said a voice that sounded very familiar to Cas.

Cas puts his hands up and backs away from the railing. "Please! Help me! He's crazy!" Castiel screams in terror as Azazel appears from behind and opens fire on the chopper, some of the bullets rip through the tail and cause it to catch fire.

"What do you think your doing honey? You didn't think I'd let you go with them do you?" Azazel askes as he pulls Cas to the other side of the platform. They hide behind the central hub, it secured the lightning rods that towered above their heads.

"Azazel, let me go!" Castiel's voice shook as he pleaded for the Dom to comply but it was no use. He was shaking as tears started to roll down his cheeks and he was freezing with just his trenchcoat to protect him from the cold. The sound of rain hitting the metal beneath his feet was the only thing he could hold onto right now. "Please, just let me go"

"Oh I can't do that babe. We've come too far now to turn back" Azazel grips Cas' tie and brings him in close. "Can't you see we belong together"

While he was distracted someone came up from behind Azazel and slams him to the ground. "Sorry buddy, he's got a Dom"

Cas shakes his head and rubs his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and when he looks again he couldn't believe what he saw. "Dean?" Cas slowly approaches the figure that stood before him as the man looks up and smiles. "Dean!" Castiel throws himself into his Dom's arms and smiles the second he's wrapped up in them. "Baby! Baby you're here! You wouldn't believe what's happened, he tried to blow up the needle and he killed people, good people. He broke my collar and forced a claim on me and made me come with him and-"

"Shhhh it's okay" Dean soothes Cas as best he could, worry covers his face as he looks Cas over for injuries. "It's okay. I'm here now baby. Everything's gonna be alright. He can't hurt you anymore. . ." Dean noticed that Cas' hands were zip-tied and reaches for his knife that was sheathed in the top left of his vest to cut the plastic. "Give me your hands"

"Dean look out!" Cas warns as Azazel raises his gun.

Dean pushes Cas out of the line of fire and takes two slugs to the chest, he falls to the ground as he tries to catch his breath.

"Dean!" Cas calls out to his Dom.

Azazel gets to his feet and points his gun at Dean's face. "Lights out"

"NO!" Castiel screams and rams his shoulder into Azazel's side, knocking the gun out of his hand. "Dean!" He screams as Azazel grabs him by the throat and starts pushing him towards the railing.

"Let him go!" Dean said as he gets himself to his feet, at the same time he reaches for his gun which was secured in his thigh holster.

"Woah, not so fast-" Azazel pushes Cas half way over the railing, the only thing keeping him from falling to his death was the Dom's hand gripping the collar around his neck. -"Wouldn't want your beloved Sub to fall would you?"

"DEAN!" Castiel was holding onto Azazel's wrist for dear life and was terrified beyond anything he's ever experienced in his past.

"Please don't" Dean pleads. "Don't hurt him. I-I'll go. I'll leave you two alone. Just please, don't hurt him" He shifts his weight to his left leg and draws the other back behind him so he could pull his gun from it's holster without Azazel seeing.

 _'What is he doing? Why would he say that? Is he really going to leave me with him?'_ Cas asks himself as he looks over at his Dom.

"Or I could just let go. Let him fall. I'm certainly not getting out of this even if I do pull him back up, so I might as well make sure I get the win in the end. Make you go through everything that I did" Azazel's grip on the collar loosened a little with his last sentence.

"Cas grab the railing!" Dean raises his gun just as a bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, it strikes the rods just above Dean's head and causes sparks to temporarily blind the Dom as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet reaches it's intended target but missed it's mark by a few inches. Although it just grazed his arm it was still enough to cause Azazel to lose his grip on the collar completely.

"You dumb son of a bitch!" Azazel charges at Dean, taking advantage of his disorientation. He knocks the gun out of the other Dom's hand and pins him against the central hub.

"Dean!" Castiel managed to grab a hold of the railing before he could slip over the edge but the rain was making it increasingly difficult to keep his grip on the slick metal surface.

"Just hold on, I'm coming!" When Dean pulls the knife he was reaching for just moments ago from his vest, he takes a stab at Azazel's heart. Dean's wrist was caught by the deranged Dom, the knife just inches from piercing his chest. He's then blindsided by a punch which knocks him flat on his ass. Dean didn't even have a second to think before Azazel was on top of him and wrestling him to the ground, the lunatic fighting to pry the knife from the Dom's hand.

Azazel gives up on freeing the knife from an unwavering grip and instead manages to twist the Dom's hand towards himself, the knife was now pointed directly at Dean's throat. "Should have just left us alone!"

"I'd rather die then leave him with you" Dean struggles to keep the knife away from his neck.

Inch by inch the knife got closer to piercing Dean's skin, the only thing giving him strength against the stronger opponent was the sight of his Sub pulling himself back up.

Once he was safely back on the platform Castiel watches in horror as his Dom's life was sliping away with every second. "No" Castiel uttered a silent plea. Time seemed to stand still. The knife had severed his Dom's carotid, blood was trickling down his throat and mixing with the rain as he faught to pull in his next breath.

"NO! DEAN! NOO!" Castiel screams as Azazel pulls the knife from Dean's throat and stands to face the Sub. 

"Your turn boy" Azazel approaches Castiel, the knife still in hand and laughs as he towers over the sobbing Sub. "And it's gonna be so fun" He crouches and grips the collar he forced upon Cas, then places the knife against his throat for a second and smiles before drawing his arm back, ready to strike. "I'm gonna set you free"

Lightning again strikes the rods placed at the top of the central hub and reflects off of something just out of Cas' reach. When he looks over he spots Dean's gun, the weapon had slid several feet from where the two Dom's faught and was mere inches from falling over the edge. Castiel manages to wriggle away from Azazel enough to kick him in the chest and knock him back. He reaches for the gun and turns back to aim at his attacker. 

Azazel had gotten to his feet again, hatred on his face as he crosses the small space between him and Cas. "You won't do it, you're too weak. Your Dom's gone, what do you have left to live for?"

"I'll live for him" Castiel pulls the trigger once, twice, three times, again and again and again until the clip was empty and the Dom lay dead at his feet. He was shaking and tears started rolling down his cheeks. Cas grabs the railing and pulls himself to his feet, he reaches Dean and drops to his side then pulls his Dom into his lap. "Baby! It's okay, I'm here. I got you, I got you"

"Hey handsome" Dean managed to say just before he coughs, blood escaping out the side of his mouth. "Don't look so sad baby, everything's gonna be alright" He cups Castiel's cheek and smiles as he starts to choke on his blood and his vision had already begun to blur, his voice was garbled from his wound and he fights to get out his last words before everything went dark. "I love you, C-cas" Dean's hand falls to his chest and his breathing falters but his eyes never loses the look of love he had for Cas.

"I love you too" Castiel strokes Dean's cheek and softly kisses his forehead before he noticed that his Dom wasn't breathing anymore. "Dean? . . . Baby?" His heart saddens as he pulls Dean closer, a task made difficult with his bound hands. "No, no, no. Baby! You can't go, not like this. Baby please. Please, please come back to me. . . . Dean. Dean! Baby please! Please" His tears blind his vision and his cries could be heard by the personal on the ground. He stays by his Dom's side for what seemed like forever and when his eyes began to droop his head falls and meets Dean's, he falls asleep like that, holding onto his Dom and praying to wake up from this nightmare.

In an instant it was as if the fog was lifted and the smoke was cleared and Castiel jolts awake in his bed.

"Dean?" He looks over to where his Dom should be but the bed was empty. Castiel grabs his phone off the nightstand and looks at the date. It was the thirteenth. Their anniversary. That also meant that Dean's been gone for two months now. He wraps his arms around the pillow he had been holding throughout every night since Dean's passing, he hadn't washed it so it still smelled like his Dom. Every night has been the same, a sweet dream of the the two of them followed by the same nightmare, Dean dying in his arms.

After a long shower Cas makes the bed and lingers by Dean's side, a tear falls down his cheek as he places his hand on his Dom's pillow. "I'll see you tonight handsome"

"How? I'm gone remember? Dead"

Castiel jumps when he hears Dean speak. He looks up and sees him sitting at the edge of the bed. He was wearing his tactical uniform, the same one he wore the night he died, his neck giving off a steady stream of blood that dripped onto the sheets. When Dean stands and turns Castiel backs into the wall behind him, he was terrified. "How is this possible, how are you here?"

"I'm not darlin', just a figment of your imagination. Sent here to torment you. To show you that it's your fault that I'm dead" Dean said as he gets closer.

"No, no it's not. It can't be. I tried-" 

"Well you didn't try hard enough! Or else I'd still be here now wouldn't I? Wouldn't I!" Dean was now directly in front of Castiel.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry baby. I couldn't save you. Dean!?" Cas catches Dean when he falls and slumps to the floor. "Baby? Baby!" When he looks around he noticed that he wasn't in his apartment anymore, he was back on top of the space needle with Dean in his arms. He looks to his right and sees Azazel laying lifeless on the floor.

 ** _"Cas. Baby"_** Dean's voice sounded close yet so far away.

"Dean, baby no! No!" Castiel screams as he relived the death of his Dom. "Dean! Dean! Baby!"

 _ **"Cas? Cas, baby wake up. Wake up baby, I'm here, I'm here"**_ Again Dean's voice could be heard but it wasn't coming from the body that lay in Castiels arms, it came from somewhere else. _**"Cas I need you to wake up"**_

Cas screams as he wakes in his bed.

"Shhh it's okay baby" Dean's voice was closer this time, like he was right there in bed with Cas.

Castiel held onto something tightly and breathed in the familiar scent of his Dom. He was afraid to look up, afraid that the voice wasn't real. _'Please don't be a pillow, please don't be a pillow'_ "Please don't be a pillow" Castiel looks up and opens his eyes.

"Now why would I be a pillow?" Dean smiles as his eyes meet Cas'. "You alright baby? Gave me quite the scare with all that screaming"

"Dean!" Castiel squeezes Dean even tighter and buried his face into his Dom's chest, tears run down his cheeks and soak the sheets that were wrapped around them.

"Can't breathe babe" Dean chuckles as Cas loosened his grip. "What's the matter, you act like it's been months, besides my deployment I mean"

"It was horrible. My dream, it was a nightmare" Cas takes comfort in Dean's arms and leaves a kiss where two bruses lay dark and purple on his chest.

"Tell me about it" Dean says as he strokes Cas' back.

"When you came to save me, you died. I want over the railing and Azazel tackled you, he tried to stab you" Cas closes his eyes, remembering how realistic it all was.

"That did happen baby, but I'm okay. I didn't die" Dean tries to reassure his Sub.

"After I pulled myself back up he had stabbed you in the neck then tried to kill me next. I saw your gun and reached for it and shot him dead. You died in my arms after that. Then it was like I woke up in bed except you weren't there and it had been months after the accident. You showed up, except it was more like your ghost instead of you. It said it was there to torment me because your death was my fault then I was back at the needle with you dead in my arms" Castiel began to cry harder and shivered at the thought of his Dom being gone.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay. None of that happened, alright?" Dean kisses Castiel's forehead. "Now I need You to try and remember what happened. What really happened"

"But how? All I can see is the nightmare" Castiel says as he looks up at Dean.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath" Dean instructed and Cas listens. "Good. Now think back to when he had you over the railing. I took a shot at him, the lightning blinded me and made me miss. You went over and he charged at me, I pulled my knife but he stopped me before I could get him. He got me to the ground and twisted my hand and tried to stab me with my knife. I saw you pulling yourself up and that helped me fight back harder" Dean pauses, hoping that Cas would pickup where he left off and he was right. He starts stroking over Castiel's back to keep him calm.

"I saw Azazel on top of you, the knife was so close to your throat. I screamed and that got his attention for a second, then a lightning strike reflected off something, it showed me where your gun had landed. I grabbed it, pointed it at Azazel and pulled the trigger till he was dead on the floor" Castiel opens his eyes, looking directly at Dean.

"What happened next?" Dean askes.

"I ran to you, you held me close and told me that everything was gonna be alright, that you love me. Then you freed my hands and cut his collar off me. We made our way back to the ground and Sam met us by the ambulance, told us we could go home after we were cleared by the paramedics and that he would take my statement tomorrow"

Dean strokes his thumb over Cas' cheek and kisses his forehead again, then his cheeks, his nose then finally his lips. It calms the Sub and makes him smile.

"Hey" Dean smiles. "I gotcha somethin'"

"What is it?" Castiel asks with excitement in his voice.

"Let me go get it, I'll be right back" Dean kisses Castiel before he gets out of bed and walks to the livingroom. Cas bites his lip and admires his Dom's ass as he grabs a bag off the table then comes back to their bedroom. 

Castiel sits up when Dean pulls a box out of the bag and hands it over. His smile lights up the room when he sees what the box held. A shiny new collar. 

"Do you like it? I wanted to get you something new but know how much you loved the last one so I went with a little bit of both" Dean smiles.

"I love it! It looks just like my collar from before" Castiel was so happy he couldn't wait for it to be around his neck.

"That's because it is" Dean states.

"What?" Cas looks up at his Dom. "How?"

"I went out early this morning while you were still asleep, I intended to buy you a whole new collar but I found the broken pieces in the alley and asked Ash if he could fix it up for us. Told him to keep the original design but to add a little something new" Dean takes the collar from the box and shows Cas the engraving that wraps around the band.

_**'Through Good & Bad, Heaven & Hell, Our Love Remains Strong, Always & Forever'** _

"I love it baby! Thank you so much" Castiel tosses the box behind him and takes his position on his knees. "Put it on, please" He smiles as his Dom uses his key to undo the lock then closes the black metal band around his neck. Dean slips the lock through the clasp and clicks it closed before using his key to lock it up. Cas smiles again as he looks down at the silver lock that had Dean's initials.

"Maybe tonight we can reconstitute our bond?" Dean smiles and tips Castiel's chin up so their eyes meet.

"I. . I was hoping we could do that now. . .Alpha" Cas knew Dean loved that nickname.

"Mmm, you know I can't resist when you call me that" Dean hoists Cas up and the Sub instantly wraps his legs around his Dom's waist.

"I was counting on it babe" Castiel giggles as Dean carried him to the bathroom where they share a nice hot shower, a very long shower and afterwards Cas had a fresh mark from his Dom and couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear.

Sam stops by around noon and takes Cas and Dean's statement of the incident.

"It's good to see that you two are looking better after what happened. Especially you Cas" Sam stands and hugs his brother before turning to Cas and handing him a card. "If you ever need to talk to someone give Eileen a call, she's a therapist who specializes in trauma cases. She's a friend who graduated with me, she can be trusted"

"Thank you Sam" Cas says as he hugs his brother-in-law.

Dean offered for Sam to stay for dinner but he had to get back to work, the police station didn't exactly run itself after all, so the two spend the rest of the evening watching movies and cuddling on the couch together.


End file.
